Remember the Name
by PLDLAURA
Summary: This is ten percent luck, Twenty percent skill, Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, Five percent pleasure, Fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name. Toronto Ice Hounds. Oneshot.


_'You ready? Lets go! _  
_Yeah, for those of you who want to know what we`re all about _  
_It`s like this y`all (c`mon!)'_

**Toronto Ice Hounds**

_'This is ten percent luck, _  
_Twenty percent skill, _  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _  
_Five percent pleasure, _  
_Fifty percent pain, _  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name'_

Score!

Go Saunders!

"Do you want to be out all season with a broken leg?"

"A lot of people are going to want a piece of Saunders."

Ow!

Toronto Ice Hounds

_'Mike _  
_He doesn`t need his name up in lights _  
_He just wants to be heard whether it`s the beat or the mic _  
_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone _  
_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him _  
_But fuck em` _  
_He knows the code: _  
_It`s not about the salary _  
_It`s about reality and making some noise _  
_Makin' a story _  
_Makin sure his clique stays up _  
_That means when he puts it down, Tak`s pickin it up! _  
_(Let`s go!)'_

Mike Dallas.

He knows how to keep his team up.

He just wants to be heard.

His coach hears him out.

So does his team.

So let's make a story.

_'Who the hell is he anyway? _  
_He never really talks much _  
_Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck _  
_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact _  
_That many mis judge him because he makes a livin from writin raps _  
_Put it together himself, now the picture connects _  
_Never askin for someone`s help, and get some respect _  
_He`s only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach _  
_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist'_

Campbell Saunders.

He's shy and quiet.

He gets judged by his team.

He just wants some respect.

In which Degrassi gives him that.

He's focused.

_'This is twenty percent skill _  
_Eighty percent fear_  
_Be one hundred percent clear, 'cause Ryu is ill _  
_Who would`ve thought that he`d be the one to set the west in flames _  
_Then I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "The Name Of The Game" _  
_Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church _  
_I like bleach man, Ryu had the stupidest verse _  
_This dude is the truth, now everybody givin him guest spots _  
_His stock`s through the roof I heard he fuckin with S-Dot!'_

Luke Baker.

He's religious and took 'em to church.

He's the truth and will speak his mind.

Some people may not like that.

That's just him.

Twenty percent skill.

_'It`s just ten percent luck, _  
_Twenty percent skill, _  
_Fiftteen percent concentrated power of will, _  
_Five percent pleasure, _  
_Fifty percent pain, _  
_And a hundred perecnt reason to remember the name!'_

Score!

Go Saunders!

"Do you want to be out all season with a broken leg?"

"A lot of people are going to want a piece of Saunders."

Ow!

Toronto Ice Hounds

_'They call him Ryu he's sick _  
_And he`s spittin' fire and Mike _  
_Got him out the dryer he`s hot _  
_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak _  
_What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine _  
_He`s a prick, he`s a cock _  
_The type woman want to be with _  
_And rappers hope he get shot _  
_Eight years in the makin` _  
_Patiently waitin to blow _  
_Now the record with Shinoda`s takin over the globe _  
_He`s got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope _  
_You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid`s throat'_

Owen Milligan.

He's confident and he's patiently waitin to blow.

He's taking over the globe.

He's got a partner in crime.

Bianca.

He speaks his mind.

_'Tak _  
_He`s not your everyday on the block _  
_He knows how to work with what he's got _  
_Makin his way to the top _  
_He often gets a comment on his name _  
_People keep askin him, was it given at birth, _  
_Or does it stand for an acronym? _  
_No. He`s livin' proof, _  
_Got him rockin the booth _  
_He`ll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice (juice) _  
_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best _  
_Dedicated to what they do n give a hundred percent!'_

Drew Torres.

He may of dropped out but he's tight with the Ice Hounds.

He'll get you buzzin.

He's dedicated to sports, his job, and his girl.

He'll give one hundred percent.

_'Forget Mike _  
_Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard _  
_It seems like he`s never got time _  
_Because he writes every note, and he writes every line _  
_And I`ve seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind _  
_It`s like a design is written in his head every time _  
_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme _  
_And those motherfuckers he runs with the kids that he signed? _  
_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!'_

Mike Dallas.

He works to prove something.

We don't know what it is.

But we will.

One day.

_'This is ten percent luck, _  
_Twenty percent skill, _  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _  
_Five percent pleasure, _  
_Fifty percent pain, _  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

_This is ten percent luck, _  
_Twenty percent skill, _  
_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, _  
_Five percent pleasure, _  
_Fifty percent pain, _  
_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!'_

Do you remember the name?

Toronto Ice Hounds.

**AN: This song Remember the Name just sang Toronto Ice Hounds to me. Each little verse sang each person. I realize Drew is not an Ice Hound but it fit him.**


End file.
